I'm Coming Home
by DifaniSani
Summary: I'm Coming Home. I'm Coming Home. Tell The World I'm Coming Home (TMNT 2003)


**I'm Coming Home**

The sun set over the horizon very slowly. A mixture of golden and pink rays that made her skin tingle. The wind blew slowly through the trees, creating a quiet whisper in the air that sounded almost mystical. Her chocolate brown eyes watched the darkening sky as she thought about that event five years ago that changed her life.

" _Don't worry Mona. I'll come home."_

" _How can you guarantee that?!" She wailed, tears streaming down her face._

" _Because I'll make sure I will." He promised._

 _She grabbed a hold of him and wrapped her arms around him while he snaked his arms around her waist, "Please don't leave me…" She whimpered._

" _You know I have to Mona." He sighed, "But don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."_

 _She sniffed and looked him in the eye, "Promise..?"_

" _I promise."_

That had been five years ago and she was still waiting. Every night she sat in the grass on that hill with the tree that had their initials carved in it. _'R.H. & M.L.' _She waited and waited, but every time she was disappointed that he had not returned. And every time she lost more hope. She had lost communication three years ago and she began to fear the worst.

She brought out her phone and sighed at the home screen picture of her and her love. She then tapped the music icon and a random song began to play.

' _And the blood will dry'_

' _Underneath my nails'_

She sighed and watched as the sun sank lower and lower, creating a blood red glow that reflected off the dew covered ground.

' _And the wind will rise up'_

' _To fill my sails'_

The wind blew and with it she heard his voice as she did quite often.

' _So you can doubt'_

' _And you can hate'_

' _But I know'_

' _No matter what it takes'_

She stared at the ground and frowned.

' _I'm coming home'_

' _I'm coming home'_

' _Tell the world I'm coming home'_

She wished he would come home. Just like he said he would. Just like he promised.

' _Let the rain wash away'_

' _All the pain of yesterday'_

A drop of rain landed before her and dark clouds covered the sky and the rest of the sunset. That's when she began to cry.

' _I know my kingdom awaits'_

' _And they've forgiven my mistakes'_

Her tears mixed with the rain water and slipped down her face and onto her lap.

' _I'm coming home'_

' _I'm coming home'_

' _Tell the world I'm coming'_

"Raphael!" She sobbed to the world, throwing her head back.

The song continued on as she let out all the pain and misery she had kept within herself. It had been building up like the storm, collecting every painful moment, every loss of hope within her. And just like the cloud, she had finally burst. Finally broken. And with it came all the last of her hope and happiness.

She bent over and continued to cry as the storm swirled around her, thundering and flashing. The world was crying with her, willing for him to come home. He was all she had and if he was gone she knew she could not continue.

Eventually she had no more tears to cry and she just sat there, wallowing in misery. She whipped her eyes and sniffed. And there she lay, curled up around herself and let the remaining droplets of water fall on her. Normally she would drag herself back to the lair and lay in his bed. But tonight she found she had no strength left. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off into another nightmare filled slumber.

* * *

She awoke with start. Once again she had dreamt about her love. She sighed and sat up, shivering from the morning breeze and stretched her stiff joints. She knew she shouldn't have stayed out all night and she was lucky to not have been found.

She groggily got to her feet and rubbed her eyes before walking home at a slow pace. When she finally arrived she went straight to the kitchen to answer her stomach's growling call. She didn't really feel like eating but she knew Raphael wouldn't have wanted her to starve herself. So eat she did.

She took out a frozen slice of pizza from April's last visit and shoved it in the oven, turning it on to high. She sighed and leaned against the counter for a bit while she contemplated her thoughts.

She didn't know how long she could go on like this. Hoping and praying every day for him to come back. Sure she missed the others too and was just as worried about them, but she knew she could not continue to live life if he were gone. He saved her and she could not live without her knight in shining armor.

The pizza would take a while to cook so she walked out of the kitchen and towards the living room, her eyes dull and worn. But what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened and sparkled as she took in the sight of him. Back turned, bandages covered his body and his weapons looked worn and battered. His dark forest green skin was pale and he looked awful, but alive. Very much alive. Then he turned to her and he gave that warm smile she had come to miss oh so much.

A name past his lips, a bit deeper than before but still held that warmth that only she was allowed to hear, "Mona…"

Her hands flew to her mouth and fresh tears sprung to her eyes. It couldn't be real! It was a dream come true!

"R-Raph…" She let the name roll on her tongue for a moment. Could it be true? Or was she just dreaming?

He put down his bags and smiled, "I came home Mona… Just like I said I would…"

Her breath hooked in her throat and before she knew what she was doing, she flew into his arms. The tears fell and she cried as she hugged him, feeling the warm security of his strong arms around her.

"I thought you would never come back!" She cried, not letting go.

"Never my love… I'd never leave you for good…" He sighed and a few tears squeezed out of his eyes too. He pulled away from her and smashed his lips into hers. She could feel the need in his gaze, his hold, and his kiss. She kissed back with just as much passion. They only parted when they needed air. Mona finally opened her chocolate eyes and looked up at his poison green ones.

"And I'll never leave you…" She responded. He was real. He was here and he wasn't leaving again.

He smiled at her and embraced her again. And there they stayed for what felt like years while his brothers and father watched on with big, tear filled smiles.


End file.
